


Who Is She?

by IonaNineve



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, Questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonaNineve/pseuds/IonaNineve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a question she needed answered and one he couldn't answer. Henry's reflection on the question. Episode 1X21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is She?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Forever.  
> This is an old fic that I finally decided to post.

'Who is she to you?' The question rang in his head as Jo drove him back to the city.

'She's Abe's mother,' Abe's mother, Abe's mother, over and over again.

While the title was entirely true, she was more than just that. She was his Abigail, the love of his long life, the woman who had taught him to love again, who had stolen his heart and had given hers in return. That's who she was to him. She was his wife, his beloved wife, and he was forced to deny her as such.

To the world she was Abe's mother who had disappeared in 1985. A veteran army nurse, who had been born in England and came over with her son and her physician husband. A woman who had taken on another name. Under any name she was a compassionate and caring skilled nurse. She was a loving mother who had met with unfortunate and unknown circumstances. Circumstances which probably had something to do with her even more mysterious husband. A woman with only her son to mourn her if she had died.

That's who she was to the world, just one of those human enigmas whom no one ever bothered to solve. But if someone were to follow the trail of her life through all the secrets they would land upon the person of Abigail Morgan. There they would find the mother of Abraham Morgan, born 1945 Auschwitz Poland; the wife of Dr. Henry Morgan, a name a title and a face which appeared impossibly often in two centuries of history.

Until such a time as such a life would be believed she could be only who she was to the world. Unexpressed, yet forever, for as long as he is alive, she would be loved. How he wished that he could ignore the cautions which ruled his life, to simply admit the truth, his love and his pain, to the world. To live no longer in a web of lies which he had made and to which he was tied.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was originally thinking of a few more parts to this from later in the episode, but I don't know. So I'm leaving it up to feed back, more or no?


End file.
